


Spin the Bottle

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Making Out, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: Was it painfully obvious that Iwaizumi has a crush on you, or is it just common knowledge amongst the third years on Seijoh’s boys’ volleyball team? Either way, you’re going into a closet with him and he’ll see if he’ll act on his feelings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!

"Holy, now this is a party! Oikawa, did you organize this? I bet you did," Hanamaki smirks when he enters the basement of Oikawa's house, as if the location wasn't already indication enough of the owner. The parents are away, the juice has been acquired, and everyone's here. Seeing everyone so casual stirs something in Iwaizumi's heart and a small grin curls on his lips as he sips from his cup. It won't be long until this get-together gets rowdy, so he'll be enjoying the somewhat tranquil nature while he has it.

Iwaizumi leans against the wall and his first instinct when he sees you is to stick his tongue out at you in between drinking. "Hey." You go in for a hug because you've been friends long enough, but Iwaizumi doesn't see you that way. He lingers in your touch before pulling away. "Good to see you, thought you were going to ditch?"

"Like I'd miss Oikawa drunk off his ass for a night. Believe me, I'd switch around any plans for this party." You laugh. "I mean, we just graduated, of course I want to party with my friends."

Iwaizumi twirls the air with his finger. "You'd consider us all friends?"

"Dumby." You punctuate your sentence by shoving his shoulder. "Yes, of course I consider us all friends. I wouldn't have gotten through high school if it weren't for this friend group. This really large friend group, now that I'm thinking about it."

"You can blame Oikawa for that." For as long as Oikawa has lived and breathed, he has never not gathered people together. It's one of his redeeming qualities, not that Iwaizumi could count that many. Oikawa's found his place in many groups and he's never upset when he's cut out because he can always return to the volleyball team. He always has a home there, and so does Iwaizumi. Oikawa is a cool guy at times.

"He's a funny person, that's for sure." You laugh to yourself. "Are we starting something? Oikawa seems to be running all over the place trying to rearrange things."

"I try to not look at him." Iwaizumi chugs the rest of his drink. "Hey, do you need another drink? Or a drink in general?" He asks after noticing your hands are empty.

"I'll just come with you." You both grab your drinks with light banter flowing between the two of you, and Iwaizumi can't get this small smile off of his face. You're just so funny, and so wonderful. Being drunk with you is wonderful.

There's something about your flushed cheeks and your hair in a messy style that makes Iwaizumi think of things that he should not be thinking of his friend, but he just wants a pass for once. He wants to allow his mind to run wild while he can. When he's in university, across the ocean, he won't have anyone like you to keep him company. He's sure he'll find friends, maybe even friends who speak his native tongue, but at the end of the day, Hajime fears it will be a lonely experience when he's away across the sea.

"Hey, hey, we're starting spin the bottle now!" Oikawa announces in his drunken stupor. Iwaizumi can tell this stupid man can barely keep his own after he arranged the couches so that the center could stay empty for bodies to inhabit it. For once, Hajime wants all of them to have a carefree night. He doesn't want to worry about his overbearing parents, volleyball training, or homework assignments. Hajime just wants to be here.

The two of you rejoin the group, crossing your legs when you connect the circle. Hajime purposefully sits across from you because it seems unlikely that the bottle will spin towards him if he's sitting right next to you. His narrow gaze is on you for most of the game, only leaving when Oikawa ends up kissing Makki without complaints.

"Oikawa!" Makki brushes his lips with the back of his hand, but there's a grin on his face nonetheless. "We should make this more interesting, not that Oikawa kissing me wasn't interesting enough." He taps his chin as if ideas will come about by this physical action. "I think...we should spin the bottle, but instead of kissing, seven minutes in heaven?"

The rest of the cohort yells in approval.

It's your turn to spin the bottle, and for some reason, Iwaizumi's heart pounds against his ribcage and it's incredibly distracting. For the most part, the other third year boys tease him about his crush on you, though he's only really told Oikawa about it. Even just telling Oikawa is enough to spread it far and wide, so he's surprised that you don't know about it. Nonetheless, Iwaizumi looks around the circle. Would it be justified if he said he was jealous of how everyone's waiting to see how the bottle will land?

Would this situation be different if Iwaizumi sucked it up and told you how he felt before today, before everyone got so drunk that their only choice is to sit down? His lips curl into a pout. At least Iwaizumi's thought process hasn't been taken over by the alcohol; his ability to overthink is still golden.

The girls form circles with their mouth as they glue their eyes to the movement of the glass bottle and the boys all try to look in different directions, so that if they aren't chosen, there's no hard feelings.

Iwaizumi's knee bounces and all he's staring at is his lap and his fingers that tightly clasp around his own bottle of beer.

Again, the yelling starts and Iwaizumi snaps up to look at everyone's faces, then looks down at the bottle.

Him.

It landed on him.

The neck of the bottle is facing straight towards him. There's no dispute about that.

"You guys know what to do!" Oikawa's words pulls Iwaizumi's head from the clouds. His best friend nods his head toward a closet. "That should be big enough for you guys."

Mattsun, who sits beside you, gently taps you over and over again before you roll your eyes and get to your feet and reach out toward Iwaizumi.

"I'm not going to wait all day, Iwa," you tease and pull him up as best as you can, but he's definitely a big guy. Iwaizumi doesn't mind that when he's also on his feet, you're still holding his hand. Your hand is small in his grip and he loves the fact that your fingers are on display in this position at least. He can see all the folds of skin on your knuckles and your neat fingernails too.

The other boys cup their hands around their mouth and howl in support. Iwaizumi turns his head and he's really glad you also aren't looking back because he glares at the third year boys. By now, everyone at this party must know why his heart is on his sleeve.

"I'm putting the timer on now," Makki's voice is heard behind the two of you as you enter the closet. Could this even be classified as closet? Besides the racks of clothing, it's a spacious room.

Iwaizumi settles down on the floor, knowing he won't be able to take anything if he continues to stand and you follow suit.

"So," you smile as you break the ice. "Did you actually want to do something, or, um, should we make sounds to pretend like we are? Because I don't really know how you feel about that." You play with your hands when you say this and you can't look up to his face.

"Why are you so serious, (Y/N)?"

"Because," it's hard for you to continue. "You're one of my greatest friends."

"So are you saying you don't want to kiss me?" This comes out a little rougher than Iwaizumi expected, but he opts not to say anything more.

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying—"

"Then let's kiss. It's not a big deal, you know. We're not going to see each other for a long time after this summer, so we might as well make the most of it."

"You're being for real?" You mutter and he doesn't even take a beat before pressing his lips onto yours. Always been precise and never afraid to dive in deep. You respond as any sane person would and kiss him back. Hands are quickly added into the mix and you didn't quite expect his tongue to come in too, but are you complaining? Not when you're the one moaning into his mouth.

"You're so hot," Iwaizumi breathes out his words when you disconnect and there's even a bit of his saliva that you wipe off your mouth. "(Y/N), where'd you learn how to kiss like that? I should've told you that I liked you a long time ago if we'd be kissing like that all the time."

"Hajime, you like me?" This has to be the product of having one-too-many drinks. Iwaizumi can definitely keep his own weight, but the more he drinks, his mind goes wild. "Like you're not kidding?"

"I know I'm drunk or whatever. I like you so much." For once, Iwaizumi has allowed himself to be off his game, but even now, he's conscious of his decisions. Maybe two more shots would have prompted him to act and throw away his inhibitions. His hand still is squeezing your waist, pressing his fingers into your flesh. His head is reeling and the way your lip is between your teeth, biting down so lightly, is only contributing to his intoxicated cloud.

"I like you too."

"Will you go out with me?" Now, it's his turn to bite his lip and he's really trying to be sober right now because he wants to remember every single moment of this conversation. Tomorrow, he might remember bits and pieces, but he wants to replay this whole movie when he wakes up with his hangover. He wants to remember how you're one of the best kissers he knows and he's glad he knows that firsthand. He wants to remember how you told him your feelings in four words and how your lip biting is driving him absolutely crazy.

You don't know what to respond and you're sure Oikawa will swing the door open, looking to each of you for evidence that you actually accomplished something behind this closed door.

"Fuck, I know that we're seniors and we only have this summer, but I've liked you since first year. I have, I swear to God, and I've never liked anyone the way I've liked you because you're just so perfect." He doesn't even know if his words are making sense at this point but Hajime hopes that the more he speaks, he'll be convinced that this is the only way he could have truly confessed to you. "I hope you're not going to reject me, but if you do, can you just still be my friend, because I swear I've heard people get awkward when someone tells them how they feel—"

His words are cut off but nothing other than a hard kiss. He doesn't know if you wanted him to just shut up or maybe you feel the way he does. Maybe you feel the same butterflies he does, the same ones that are flapping their wings against the walls of his stomach.  
When you release with a popping sound, you press a hand against your lips, feeling the swelling across the expanse of your skin. "I like you. I don't think I would've kissed you like that if I didn't."

Before Hajime could get a word in, the rest of the partygoers peer into the closet, their eyes glowing and questioning. "Alright, time to get out!" Oikawa announces, holding out a hand for you to get up. Well, Hajime's not going to lose to his best friend this time and he also holds out a hand, expecting yours to match it, and you do. You get up together and out of the door, making your way back to the circle.

Oikawa stops Iwaizumi in his tracks and you're still holding onto him as he's stuck in place. "So, Iwa-chan, I'm guessing everything went well?" He cups Iwaizumi's ear to whisper words that everyone else is left guessing on. Iwaizumi doesn't even have to look at Oikawa to know that he's smirking.

Iwaizumi looks down at his hand, considers his balled fist, and sails it right into Oikawa's bicep. Nothing hard, but Oikawa makes it out to be as if he'll die from the punch. "Shut up, Shittykawa."

Still, when you lead Iwaizumi back to the human ellipse, there's an undeniable smile on his face that rivals the twinkling stars.


End file.
